Alistaire Smythe (Earth-616)
Cyber-Slayers During Scarlet Spider's brief stint as sole web-slinger in town, Smythe (still carapaced as the Ultimate Spider-Slayer) started a war with a new set of slayers he intended to sell on the black market. These Cyber-Slayers--which could be controlled remotely by turning one's thoughts into the slayers' actions--were probably named as such because the initial target was neither Spider-Man nor Scarlet Spider, but Lady Octopus and her crew. However, as fate would have it, the Scarlet Spider was caught in the middle and temporarily allied with the Cyber-Slayers, a fact that did not go over well with Smythe. Smythe's Return Smythe found his way out of prison and sought revenge on both Spider-Man and J. Jonah Jameson for the death of his father. He coerced Jameson to alter the stories in the Daily Bugle or else he would kill JJJ's wife and son. Once Spider-Man discovered Smythe's trail, he followed it back to the Bugle where Smythe assaulted him with recreated versions of every Spider-Slayer ever sent after Spider-Man in the past plus a pair of new creations--a miniature model designed to latch onto Spider-Man's face and penetrate his mind through use of radiation and a larger six-armed model arguably stronger than any other created. While attached to Spider-Man's head, the miniature spider-slayer psionically connected to Spidey's mind, copied thoughts of his loved ones, and broadcasted that information to all the other Mini-Slayers. Smythe gave Spider-Man the choice of either stopping them or preventing the Six-armed Slayer from destroying Jameson. Spidey eventually shut down all the Spider-Slayers at the same time, but it was Jameson who knocked out Smythe with a baseball bat for threatening his family. Smythe made another return in which he used a poisonous spider he made and attacked John Jameson, aka Man-Wolf, and caused him to end up in the hospital. Superior Spider-Man vs Ultimate Spider-Slayer Otto Octavius transplanted his mind into the body of his nemesis Spider-Man. He retained all of Peter's memories, and thus was able to fool all of Peter's family and friends as the "Superior Spider-Man". Mayor J. Jonah Jameson called Superior Spider-Man to help oversee the execution of Alistair Smythe in case he attempted to escape. Just as Smythe's execution began, a swarm of mini Spider-Slayers attacked allowing Smythe to attempt to escape. However, the swarm was counteracted by Otto's Spider-Bots. The mini Spider-Slayers entered the infirmary where they enhanced Boomerang, Vulture, and Scorpion. Smythe requested they kill the Superior Spider-Man. Superior Spider-Man mocked Smythe for being weak in comparison to his father. Smythe took the upper hand until he was shot down Mayor Jameson. Superior Spider-Man tried to convince Smythe's allies that he was using them and would take their enhancements back once he escaped. All of them agreed that even though that could happen, they would make the best of the situation. Smythe shut down the power on the entire island, allowing the Lizard to escape. Superior Spider-Man succeeded in killing Smythe but only physically. Smythe attempted to transfer his mind into Superior Spider-Man and assume his life. However, due to Superior Octavius having already done this, he had equipped his head with armored plating. Just before Smythe died, Superior Spider-Man taunted him, revealing his true identity as Doctor Octopus. His body was presumably carried away. | Powers = Without his armored suit, Alistaire is a normal human. *'Biorganic Carapace:' Smythe invented biorganic carapace that serves as a full body armor, and increases his strength and gives him the ability to walk again by interconnecting with his spine. The physical structure of the carapace also gives Alistaire bird-like talons for feet; a long, curved blade-like weapon jutting from each shoulder; a pair of smaller, jagged blade weapons on each forearm; and a specially made web-shooter that fires from the forearm area. **''Enhanced Strength'' **''Enhanced Speed'' **''Enhanced Agility'' **''Enhanced Reflexes'' **''Wall-Crawling'' **''Durability:'' Suit seems to have fully capable of deflecting bullets and others. **''Claws and blades:'' Smythe has a long, curved blade-like weapon jutting from each shoulder, a pair of smaller and jagged blade weapons on each forearm. He also has some kind of claws in his hands. | Abilities = *'Skilled Engineer:' Smythe is very skilled engineer since he has made his suit and other inventions on his own. *'Genius Intellect:' Smythe is genius intellect that he has learned from his father. *'Skilled Combatant:' Smythe seems to be very skilled combatant, for example he defeated 4 Raft guars and Mach-5 on his own. | Strength = Without his suit, Alistaire Smythe possesses the normal strength of a normal human man, his age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise, and in his suit, he can lift to unknown degree. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Biorganic Carapace armor | Transportation = | Weapons = Blades and claws in his hands | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} hu:Alistaire Smythe Category:Armor Users Category:Geniuses Category:Inventors Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Paralyzed Characters Category:Web-Slinging Category:Insanity Category:Bulletproof Category:Durability (Superhuman) Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Killed by Doctor Octopus